Amor no trabalho
by Felipe Nani
Summary: ShunXJune. UA. Shun trabalha num jornal e fica abalado com sua nova chefa, que é durona e parece saber o que faz. Será que ele conseguirá dominar a fera?


Mais um romance que tento escrever, desta vez nao será tão meloso, é em capítulo e o casal logo no primeiro capítulo fica estampado, apesar que posso trabalhar com outros casais no decorrer da fic também.

Espero que gostem e opinem onde posso melhorar. E sim, a fic é num Universo Alternativo.

* * *

_**Chefa abalando o coração**_

Mais um dia começava cedo no Kido News, o maior jornal do Japão. O quinteto fantástico já trabalhava a todo vapor, eles cuidavam da área de reportagens policiais, de cultura, política, clima e fotografia, além de editar o jornal.

Saori: Olá, venho acabar com a folga que vocês têm!

Ikki: Folga? Nós fazemos quase tudo no jornal, trabalhamos 14 horas por dia sem cobrar nada a mais por isso e ainda trabalhamos na folga?

Seiya cochichando com o Shiryu: Ainda bem que não temos chefe, porque senão o Ikki nos demitiria no primeiro dia.

Saori: Bem, como eu tenho que ficar cuidando das finanças do jornal, da publicidade, não posso ficar aqui, então contratei alguém da minha confiança?

Ikki: Alguém de tua confiança? Tenho quase certeza que deve ser alguém que nem imagina o que vai fazer dentro deste jornal, além do que deve ser alguém arrogante e imbecil.

Saori: Apenas olhe Ikki.

A porta onde os seis estavam foi aberta bem lentamente, a pessoa colocou uma perna apenas dentro da sala, o que estava cada vez deixando todos mais ansiosos ainda, quando entrou por completo, nenhum pio era ouvido, todos pareciam que haviam perdido a noção da realidade, Shun que estava colocando café na xícara para entregar para o novo chefe, acabará esquecendo disto e deixará a xícara transbordar, fazendo o café cair na sua mão.

Shun: AIII!!!

Logo ele começou a enxugar o café derramado, mas o grito fizera todos acordarem...

Saori: Esta é June e será a mulher que botará jeito NOS CINCO!

Ikki: Humpf, nunca que uma mulher mandará em mim.

June: Você parece do tipo valentão, porque não vem brigar comigo aqui e agora? Se eu derrubar você no chão primeiro, você acatará as minhas ordens e se você me derrubar, você que comanda aqui, eu apenas olharei a sala.

Ikki: Mas é muita ousadia mesmo, Ikki não tem medo de bater em mulheres.

Shun: Irmão, você não vai bater nela, vai?

Ikki: Você deve saber que ninguém me desafia sem levar uma bela lição irmão, então, nem tente me impedir.

June: Vamos logo Ikki, eu vou te derrotar e estou de salto alto.

Estas últimas palavras deixaram Ikki doido, ele fora com tudo para cima da June, ela num movimento rápido saiu do caminho dele, colocando a perna no meio do caminho. Ikki acabará tropeçando e foi ao chão, June pisará nas costas dele e desafiará os outros: Alguém mais não vai querer receber ordens de uma mulher?

Todos fizeram sinais de não, que todos acatariam as ordens dela. Saori vendo isto saiu da sala, sabendo que tinha fazendo a escolha certa.

June: Bem, eu não pretendo fazer nenhuma mudança drástica, quero apenas que continuem a fazer seu belo trabalho, enquanto eu ajudarei o redator e verei se será necessária alguma mudança drástica aqui.

Não demorou muito para que o quinteto fosse aproveitar sua tão merecida hora de almoço...

Seiya: EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS FICAR NAQUELA SALA!

Ikki: Seiya, cale-se e coma, eu também não agüento mais ficar olhando para aquela megera, além do que o telefone não tocou uma vez sequer para podermos fazer algum furo de reportagem, que raiva!

Shiryu: Não sei porque vocês reclamam tanto, vejam pelo lado bom, ela é gostosa.

Hyoga: Claro né, você vai chegar na chefa e falar: Oi gostosa, vamos sair? Tenha dó Shiryu, é demissão na certa cara.

Shun: Mas com as roupas que ela veio, ou melhor, a falta de roupas, porque aquele vestido vermelho justérrimo, que define ela por inteiro, com certeza não é a mais apropriada, aquilo só pode ser alguma armadilha para cairmos.

Seiya: Shun, o Santo, totalmente oposto ao Ikki, estava observando as roupas que June vestia?

Shun: Claro, eu observo as mulheres pessoalmente, não sou tão idiota a ponto de ficar vendo pornografia na internet como certo baixinho.

Shiryu cochichando com o Hyoga: Nossa, Shun nunca fora tão grosso ou comentará sobre mulher, será que...

Hyoga: Talvez!

Seiya: Pelo menos eu já fiquei com alguma mulher. Humpf!

Shun: E alguma delas esta com você? Não, você só se ferrou, então que vantagem Maria leva?

Seiya tentará partir para cima de Shun, mas Ikki segurara-o.

Ikki: Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga, por favor, me deixem sozinho com meu irmão, preciso conversar com ele em particular.

Ikki: Shun, você nunca agiu assim, o que está acontecendo.

Shun: Não sei irmão, cada vez que eu a olho eu sinto vontade de pular em cima dela, agarra-la e deixa-la como veio ao mundo. Além do que estou muito mais nervoso do que o normal.

Ikki: Nossa, aquela chefa mexeu mesmo com você. Não se preocupe, já estava na hora de isto se manifestar, só tome cuidado com o que você vai fazer.

Logo Ikki e Shun voltaram para a sala para trabalhar, mas não por muito tempo. O celular de Ikki e Hyoga tocaram, fazendo os dois pulares o mais rápido que podiam, puxarem suas duplas, Seiya e Shiryu respectivamente e irem fazer a matéria.

June: Parece que ficamos sozinhos Shun.

Shun: É mesmo? Devo estar tão acostumado a estar sozinho que nem percebi.

June: Hummm, sua voz mostra tensão, inquietação e nervosismo, está tudo bem?

Shun: Claro, porque não estaria?

June inclinou-se para frente, de forma que deixava seu decote a mostra para Shun, este arregalará os olhos e começará a tremer de frio, sentia seu corpo todo estranho, nunca havia ficado assim.

June: Não sei, às vezes você está trabalhando muito ou está com medo de ficar sozinho com sua chefa, achando-a que ela te torturará.

Desta vez June começará a esfregar sua perna contra a de Shun, todo o autocontrole dele parecia ter fugido, nunca se virá tão encurralado na vida.

June: Não se preocupes, pode se abrir comigo, que foi, é as roupas que eu uso que te deixam assim?

Shun: Siiii... quer dizer, não, de maneira alguma, errr, bem, é que meu cachorro acabou de morrer, deve ser isso.

June: Nossa, que triste, qual era o nome dele?

Shun: VEYD! "Veyd? De onde eu fui tirar uma porcaria de nome assim???".

June: Nossa Shun, alguém já te disse que você é um péssimo mentiroso?

Shun: Já.

June: Não se preocupes, não precisa ficar assim, eu não mordo. E já que você falou da minha roupa, procuro vir com roupas mais comportadas, se assim desejas.

Shun: Devo agradecer?

June: Apenas continue trabalhando e estamos quites.

Logo a tão esperada hora de terminar o trabalho chegou, mas como Ikki e Seiya atrasaram a entrega da sua reportagem, Shun e June teriam que ficar um pouco mais para poderem terminar a matéria.

Ikki: Shun, por favor, vá rápido ou deixe para SENHORITA June terminar o serviço sozinho, eu não quero perder o jogo!!!

June: Eu já disse que seu irmão é insuportável?

Shun: Não se importe, ele é um Amor de pessoa.

Shun decidiu sair da sala para conversar com Ikki...

Shun: Irmão, pode ir, eu volto de ônibus, tenho a chave do apartamento.

Ikki: Está doido? Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você sozinho com esta maluca?

Shun: Irmão, eu sei me defender, além do que passei à tarde quase que inteira com ela e muitos dias terei que trabalhar apenas com ela na sala, então, não tenho porque teme-la.

Ikki: Tudo bem, você nunca me desapontou e parece ter um senso incrível para as pessoas, mas tome cuidado, por favor.

Os dois se abraçaram e cada um foi para um lado, Ikki foi ao carro para poder ver a partida enquanto Shun ficava na sala terminando a matéria. Não demorou muito e os dois terminaram o serviço.

June: Por hoje é só, vamos?

Shun: Claro.

Os dois desceram as escadas do prédio em silêncio, não havia mais ninguém dentro do Jornal, não havia nem mais seguranças, tudo era vigiado por câmeras. Logo chegaram a saída...

June: Você vai embora como Shun?

Shun: Eu vou de ônibus, por quê?

June: Bem, a este horário não tem mais ônibus na cidade.

Shun: Putz, é mesmo. Meu irmão ainda deve estar vendo o jogo, bem, vou a pé mesmo.

June: Larga a mão Shun, pule no carro vai, eu te levo até a sua casa.

Shun: Tem certeza?

June: Claro.

Shun com toda sua educação entrou num belo carro esportivo, abrindo a porta e fechando-a cuidadosamente, June observava tudo do lado de fora do carro, morrendo de rir da cena.

June: Nossa, você cresceu num colégio de freiras é?

Shun: Não, por quê?

June: Porque se deve entrar num carro esportivo assim!

June então pulou por cima do carro, caindo sentada no banco do motorista e balançando um pouco o carro. Começaram a conversa besteiras enquanto estava indo para a casa do Shun, logo chegaram nela, Shun agradeceu-a do fundo do coração, ela disse que não fora nada e saíra numa arrancada.

Shun subiu as escadas até seu apartamento bem vagarosamente, abriu a porta da sua casa e deitara-se na cama para poder dormir e ter um bom dia de trabalho amanhã.

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

__

Bem, esta idéia tem MUITO tempo que a tive, mas nunca a coloquei em prática, então resolvi coloca-la agora, creio que consigo fazer um romance sem ficar tão melodramático ou tão docinho.

Abraços, dicas e reclamações sempre são bem vindas, Tchau!


End file.
